


Am Not

by helens78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Body Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's a hairy guy; Rodney likes that about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am Not

Rodney rubs his face back and forth against John's belly, nuzzling at his stomach hair, humming with appreciation. John's got a hand on the back of his neck, and he'll get tired of this eventually and start not-so-subtly pushing Rodney down a little further, but until he does, Rodney's going to enjoy every last fuzzy little brush of hair against his cheeks.

"You're a nut, you know that?" John murmurs.

Rodney's pretty sure that anyone who _doesn't_ appreciate stomach hair is nuts.

"Certifiable loon," John says. But then Rodney inches down, and suddenly John's too busy to tease him anymore.

_-end-_


End file.
